Stumbling
by smoshandpewdsforlife
Summary: I suck at summaries so just check it out!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic starting off with the cutest and original pairing by my opinion Gokudera x Tsuna. Starting off with the T may change. Fanfiction. Uh I shall not try to rush through it.

I hope you enjoy!

XxX

Tsuna was a student at Namimori high. He has been made fun of and bullied both physically and mentally. He would come home with scratches and bruises. Tsuna had bad grades and had been given the nickname Dame-Tsuna.

He had gotten used to everything past the years and had been able to ignore everything. Today his life was going to change. There had been rumors that a new student was transferring to the school.

Of course he believed it but what he didn't know was that the student was transferring to his class.

Tsuna was walking to school which didn't take very long seeing that he lived only a few minutes away. He sat down in his seat receiving the usual insults he gets on a daily basis.

"Alright class sit down in your seats!" the teacher yelled.

Everyone rushed to their seats and sat down. "We seem to be having a new transfer student from Italy." The teacher announced.

The class had started talking to each other. Then the door suddenly opened revealing a boy with short silver hair and jade green eyes.

"His name is Gokudera Hayato, Can you please take the empty seat next to Tsunayoshi please" The teacher asked.

Gokudera rolled his eyes and walked over to the seat next to Tsuna. A lot of girls where talking about him and fangirling only gaining a simple grunt from the silverette.

Throughout class Tsuna kept looking over at Gokudera and sometimes he would get caught by him but he would just look away in the process. Tsuna could hardly concentrate on his work.

At least he managed to get half of his notes down. The bell then rang to announce lunch break. Tsuna gathered all his things and quickly rushed out the classroom.

He rushed up to the roof where he usually sits to eat. Tsuna started eating on the roof when he noticed that nobody sat up there and he had a place for peace and quiet.

"I can't get him out of my head." Tsuna told himself.

Tsuna has had a small tint of red on his cheeks ever since he laid eyes on Gokudera.

Suddenly the door to the roof opened startling the brunette. He wondered who would have been up here since nobody comes up here. Tsuna froze when he saw who appeared through the doorway.

Gokudera looked through the doorway not hearing anything so he walked through. He took in a breath enjoying the peace and quiet on the rooftop. Then Gokudera suddenly heard the sound of a box closing.

He looked to his left only to find Tsuna looking up at him.

"Ah s-sorry." Tsuna said looking away.

Gokudera looked back to make sure nobody was coming. He is usually short tempered and he didn't want to act nice in front of some people. Gokudera closed the door and walked up to Tsuna and sat next to him.

Tsuna still tried his best to avoid eye contact with him. "You usually sit up here?" Gokudera asked.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna answered nervously.

Gokudera smiled. Tsuna blushed deeper than he already had been.

There was a sudden silence between the two. Tsuna looked over at Gokudera who was looking up at the sky. Tsuna smiled as he got up.

"We should head back before the bell rings or we will be late." Tsuna said.

Gokudera nodded as he got up and followed Tsuna. Luckily they both made it and got to class right before the bell.

Tsuna sat in his seat while Gokudera sat next to him.

Like usual, Gokudera was getting stares from the girls in his class. The day went by faster than expected and Tsuna gathered his things and walked out. Tsuna was stopped by 2 third year students.

"Hey guys look who it is, Dame-Tsuna!" one yelled.

Tsuna tried to run but was grabbed by the second boy. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"L-let go!" Tsuna yelled trying to escape from their grasp.

One student ended up punching Tsuna in the stomach causing the brunette to gasp for air.

He fell to the ground holding his stomach trying to regain his breath.

Gokudera walked out of the school thinking about Tsuna. For some reason he seemed interesting. He then stopped when he heard someone call Tsuna's name, then him yelling for someone to let go.

Gokudera ran up to where he heard the screaming and saw Tsuna with a few third years getting beat up.

"Oi!" Gokudera yelled catching their attention.

"What the hell do you want can't you see were busy?" one snapped.

Gokudera saw how many bruises Tsuna had and for some reason it made him angry. He walked up to one of the boys and punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for!?" the other yelled.

Gokudera ignored him and punched him in the stomach. "If I ever see you near him again I will murder you!" Gokudera yelled.

The boys ended up running away from him in fear than confronting him.

Gokudera helped Tsuna up and walked him home.

"Are you okay?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna nodded. "It has been worse." He added.

"What?" Gokudera asked.

"Don't w-worry about it." Tsuna said.

They arrived at Tsuna's house.

"Would you like to come in?" Tsuna asked.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother." Gokudera replied.

"Nonsense come on in!" Tsuna said dragging Gokudera in.

"Mom I'm home and I brought a friend." He yelled. "Ok Tsu-kun." She replied.

Gokudera was surprised that Tsuna has called him a friend. The two made their way upstairs. Tsuna was relieved that their teacher didn't give them any homework.

"Ano Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said catching his attention.

"You seem to be thinking of something." Tsuna said.

"Oh I was thinking of a nickname for you." Gokudera said cheerfully.

Tsuna became confused. "Jyuudaime is what I thought of!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "So from now on I will call you jyuudaime!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna smiled and let him call him that. Tsuna fell back. "Thanks for saving me back there." Tsuna said.

"No problem you're the first one who has been nice to me in a while." Gokudera replied.

"Ugh I'm so useless!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera walked over to where Tsuna was laying and sat down. "No you're not!"

Tsuna smiled causing Gokudera to turn a little red. "Oh I was wondering, do you have any other friends?" Gokudera asked.

"Uh yeah, but he left for the rest of the school year and isn't coming back till the last year of high school." Tsuna said.

"Oh." He replied.

"Yeah he would help me out a lot but I have been getting bullied worse since he left, but I have you to help now and that's what matters." Tsuna said.

Gokudera smiled.

"Ah it's getting late!" Tsuna said looking out the window.

"You can stay over if you like?" Tsuna asked.

"Really?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna nodded. "My mom won't mind."

Gokudera nodded. "Okay then."

"Be right back!" Tsuna yelled.

Gokudera watched Tsuna run out. He then walked up to the window and looked up at the sky. He then looked around the room and saw a picture frame. He took a look and saw Tsuna with another boy.

The boy was smiling with an arm around Tsuna's shoulder holding up a peace sign. He had black hair and was wearing what looked like a baseball uniform.

"Was this the friend Jyuudaime was talking about?" Gokudera asked himself.

"Ano we can share my bed if you want." Tsuna said out of nowhere.

"Ah Jyuudaime you startled me!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Haha sorry." Tsuna said.

"Well anyway I am okay with it as long as you are besides your bed does look like it can hold two people anyway." Gokudera said.

Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"Where do you live anyway?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh I came from Italy so I don't have one yet." Gokudera said.

"Oh, well I am planning on going out to look for an apartment on Saturday you can come if you like." Tsuna said.

Gokudera nodded. "Okay."

"You can stay until then." Tsuna replied. "Thank you." Gokudera said happily.

Night:

Gokudera and Tsuna were back to back on the bed each holding their own side of the bed. Tsuna turned red from how close they were. He couldn't sleep. On the other hand Gokudera was sound asleep.

Tsuna stared at his ceiling. He then felt his eyes getting heavier. Tsuna then fell asleep trying to stay on his side.

When he sleeps he tends to move around A LOT sometimes he ends up on the floor.

Well the night went on like that and Nana really didn't mind.

Chapter end

Well I suck at fanfics but I tried hard on this so review and the next chapter will come out soon^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A day full of surprises

Hey I just started school and I will be on less and less so updates might be slow so I apologize. I will not be posting anything after this week because I will be doing work so once again I apologize. Also I am going to SeaWorld but don't worry I will have my notebook with me so I can write down ideas. ^^

**XxX**

Tsuna woke up at 10:35 in the morning. Luckily it was a Saturday. He felt something in front of him and something wrapped around his waist. For some reason it felt comforting.

He opened his eyes and notice he was pressed against someone's chest. Tsuna then remembered yesterday and looked up and saw Gokudera soundlessly sleeping while holding him close.

He turned a deep shade of red. "H-Hieeee!" Tsuna yelled.

Gokudera then woke up from Tsuna's scream then noticed the position they were in and also turned a shade of pink.

"I-I'm sorry jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled instantly letting go of Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna sat up from the bed as quickly as he could.

"It's f-fine." Tsuna said nervously.

"W-we should go get breakfast." Tsuna said walking downstairs with Gokudera.

Tsuna's mom went out to go get groceries which left Tsuna to make him and Gokudera's breakfast. Tsuna may be a dame-student but he could make really good food.

When the food was done they started eating. There was an awkward silence between the two. Ever since the morning incident Tsuna could never keep his mind straight.

"Uh do you maybe want to walk around namimori?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah s-sure." Gokudera replied.

Tsuna smiled then left to go change and maybe look for some clothes for Gokudera to borrow. Right then Nana walked in with a couple of bags.

"Oh Gokudera-kun, just the person I wanted to see!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"What for?" Gokudera asked.

She then took out a red t-shirt and a black jacket with a pair of navy blue jeans. Gokudera was astonished when he looked at the clothes. No one was ever nice enough to buy him clothes.

"Thank you." Gokudera said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." She replied politely.

Gokudera then ran up to Tsuna's room where he was changing and knocked on his door.

"It's open!" he yelled from the other side.

"Jyuudaime your mom brought me clothes!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna was relived because he was going to tell him that he hadn't found any clothes.

"That's great you should go change so we can leave." Tsuna said.

Gokudera nodded and headed straight to the bathroom and changed. Tsuna smiled and walked down stairs.

It was about a few minutes until Gokudera walked down and the two took off. They walked around namimori and were getting stares from some people mostly girls.

"Are the girls from around always like that?" Gokudera asked.

"More or less, you should see them around my friend." Tsuna replied.

"Hn..." He said.

**XxX**

Gokudera and Tsuna were walking around through stores, cafes, and other places.

"We should go to the beach someday." Tsuna said.

Gokudera looked down at Tsuna and tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing really, although that was completely random, and yeah that sounds like a good idea." He said.

"Why don't we go tomorrow when it gets hotter?" Tsuna said happily.

"S-Sure." Gokudera replied.

In reality Gokudera had no intention of meeting Yamamoto. He had only agreed to go because he wanted to make Tsuna happy.

XxX

Tsuna and Gokudera walked back home.

"I'm back!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ok Tsu-kun! "She said.

She smiled walking back into the kitchen. Gokudera and Tsuna made their way upstairs.

"Oh s-sorry about earlier." Tsuna said.

"No its fine!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Be right back!" Tsuna yelled running out.

Gokudera watched as Tsuna proceeded downstairs. Gokudera walked over to where the picture frame was and took another glance.

Tsuna walked back in.

"I had to help my mom with something." Tsuna said.

Gokudera smiled. "It's okay Jyuudaime!"

After a few minutes they began to watch TV.

Gokudera took a few quick glances at Tsuna and smiled.

_As long as you're happy I am too._

Tsuna turned his head towards Gokudera who was looking back at him.

"I'm glad we became friends." Tsuna said smiling.

The two stayed like that for a while before one of them decided to make one move. Tsuna moved his face a little more closer to Gokudera's face. Gokudera moved in as well. They kept going until the space between them was gone.

Tsuna wasn't expecting this but it happened and he was happy. The two parted for air still staring at each other. Tsuna hugged Gokudera tightly and he returned it.

"I wasn't expecting this, but either way I am really happy." Tsuna said.

"Me either, the only reason I talked to you was because you looked like someone who I could rely on no matter what." Gokudera said.

Tsuna smiled. Gokudera trusted him. He was filled with joy and happiness and never wanted this to end. The day had gone by quicker than said.

**XxX**

"I'm excited for tomorrow!" Tsuna yelled.

Gokudera nodded.

Chapter End

I believed this was a little too rushed I am sorry the next chap will come soon.


End file.
